From Toccoa to Germany deutschgerman
by Favashi
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1942. Seit vier Jahren beherrscht der Krieg Europa und die Deutschen morden, plündern und vernichten Alles und Jeden, das ihnen in die Finger kommt. Verzweifelt versuchen sich die besetzten Gebiete gegen den grausamsten Feind der Geschichte zu wehren. Aber zwecklos. Die Hilferufe werden lauter und lauter...
1. Überblick

Hey there:)

Schön,dass du dich auf meine erste FanFiktion zu Band of Brothers verirrt hast^^

Nach langem Hin und Her habe ich mich entschieden, eine FF zu beginnen und sie hier euch zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Alle handelnden Personen der Company basieren auf der Realität und gehören mir nicht.  
Ausnahme: Julie Anderson.  
Sollten sie unpassend oder verzehrt dargestellt werden, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen.

Rating: 18  
Genre: Drama/Romanze/Krieg/Schmerz/Trost  
OC: Julie Anderson.  
Handlungsorte: entsprechen denen der Serie.

Handlung: Julie Anderson wird von ihrem Onkel gebeten, zu ihm ins Trainingscamp zu kommen, um ihn zu unterstützen. Da es schon immer Julies Traum war, der U. beizutreten freut sie sich sehr und ist gespannt, was sie dot tun soll. Ob es was mit ihrem Studium zu tun hat? Und wie werden die Jungs reagieren? Im Camp angekommen macht sie sogleich neue und äußerst nette Bekanntschaften. Das Training ist hart und der C.O. gnadenlos. Schnell sind neue Freundschaften ist es wirklich das Richtige?


	2. Abkürzungen Erklärungen

Rangordnung von oben nach unten:

Gen = General  
Col = Colonel  
Maj = Major  
Cpt = Captain  
Lt = Lieutenant  
1Lt = First (1st) Lieutenant  
2Lt = Second (2nd) Lieutenant  
1Sgt = First (1st) Sergeant  
MSG = Master Sergeant  
SFC = Sergeant First Class  
SSgt = Staff Sergeant  
Sgt = Sergeant  
Cpl = Corporal  
PFC = Private First Class  
Pvt = Private  
T/4 = Technician Fourth (4th) Grade  
T/5 = Technician Fifth (5th) Grade

Andere Abkürzungen:  
SS = Schutz Staffel  
HQ = Headquarters (Hauptquartier)  
E-Company ( E Company ) = Easy Company  
D-Company ( D Company ) = Dog Company  
F-Company ( F Company ) = Fox Company  
Krauts = Krauts (Deutsche Soldaten)  
C.O. = Commanding Officer  
M1 Garand / M1/ Rifle = Amerikanisches Kriegsgewehr (1936-1957)

Springfield M1903 = Amerikanisches Kriegsgewehr (1903-1944)

Bayonet = Messer, dass man auf das Gewehr setzte

MG = Maschinengewehr

Mörser (Granatwerfer) = Geschütz, mit dem Granaten in einem Winkel von 45° abgeschossen werden können


	3. Prolog

Es war den ganzen Morgen schon nebelig.  
Schwer hing er in den Straßen.  
Schwer wie ein bleierner Vorhang.  
Dicke Wolken hingen am Himmel, ließen ihn noch grauer und aschfahler und bedrohlicher und trostloser erscheinen und es sah nicht danach aus, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde.  
Nein.  
Definitiv würde sich daran nichts ändern.  
Es war kalt und kein Mensch war zu sehen.  
Selbst die Bäume standen still.  
Es war unheimlich.

Das perfekte Wetter, um in den Krieg zu ziehen.  
Ein einzelner Jeep fuhr den Highway entlang, ehe er nach links abbog und dem neuen Highway in Richtung Demorest folgte.  
Der junge Fahrer hatte den Auftrag erhalten, einen Neuen abzuholen und ins Trainings Camp zu bringen.  
Genau wie das Wetter war er gelaunt.  
Das Wetter erdrückte ihn.  
Er wollte handeln.  
Kämpfen.  
Töten.  
Krauts jagen.  
Held sein.  
Aber stattdessen musste er acht Stunden fahren.  
Vier hin und vier zurück.  
Wenn er wieder zurück wäre, würde er sich ein Bierchen gönnen.  
Aber wahrscheinlich wartete sein C.O. schon darauf, ihn bei einem solchen Fehltritt zu ertappen.  
Jesus! Wie er diesen Kerl hasste!  
Aber wer tat das nicht?  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er Demorest.  
Hier bog er in die Florida Street ein, folgte ihr bis fast zum Ende und bog dann ein weiteres Mal in die Hickory Street ein.  
Hier suchte er das Haus, von dem er den Neuen abholen sollte.  
Er fragte sich, was ein Mensch bei der Army zu suchen hatte, der abgeholt werden musste.  
Als er das Haus gefunden hatte, hupte er.  
Wartete.

Draußen hupte ein Jeep. „Der Jeep ist da!", rief ihre Mutter aus der Küche.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Julie Anderson, die von ihren Freunden nur Juju genannt wurde, auf, schulterte ihren großen Rucksack und stellte sich vor die Tür. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte sie ihre Mutter.  
„Ja, Mama. Ich bin mir sicher. Außerdem ist doch noch Onkel Robert da.", sagte Julie und sah ihre Mutter an.  
Dann umarmten sich die beiden ganz fest.  
Denn wer wusste schon, ob Juju jemals wieder nach Hause kommen würde.  
Zurück nach Georgia.

Wieder hupte der Fahrer.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, fiel er fast vom Sitz.  
Der Neue war eine Frau.  
Er wollte erst 'Sir.', sagen, korrigierte sich aber, als er das Fenster herunter ließ: „Miss Anderson. Bitte kommen Sie.", drängte der Fahrer, stieg aus und verstaute ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum.  
„Leb wohl, meine Kleine. Und pass auf dich auf.", sagte ihre Mutter, strich ihr über das Haar und umarmte sie ein letztes Mal.  
„Das werde ich. Ich werde dir schreiben. Aber erst mal müssen die Krauts flitzen.", lächelte Julie und ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.  
Sie wandte sich ab und stieg in den Jeep.  
Der Motor jaulte auf und mit einem tiefen Brummen wendete der Fahrer und Julie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Elternhaus und ihre Mutter, die in der Tür stand und winkte.

„Wann werden wir da sein?", fragte sie den jungen Soldaten.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Schulter, an der das Abzeichen für den Staff Sergeant angenäht war.  
„Wir werden Toccoa so in drei bis vier Stunden erreichen.", antwortete der Soldat ihr knapp.  
Julie seufzte, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Die Fahrt würde lange dauern.  
„Dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen, Miss?", hörte sie die Stimme des Soldaten.  
Er hatte eine weiche Stimme. „Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete Julie und wandte sich dem Fahrer zu.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er eigentlich sehr gut aussah.  
Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar.  
Seine Augen waren grau-blau und seine Lippen waren sinnlich geschwungen.  
Durch seine Uniform konnte sie erkennen, dass er viel trainierte.  
Aber er war kam aus dem Camp Toccoa, in Georgia.  
Daher, wo sie hin wollte…  
„Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben: Was hat eine junge Frau bei der Army verloren?"  
Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte.  
Verdammt, war sein Lächeln schön…  
„Das, was jeder dort verloren hat.", antwortete sie ihm knapp.  
Es war besser, es ihm (noch) nicht zu sagen.  
Es würde sowieso früher oder später herauskommen.

Er schwieg.  
Er hatte gelernt, nicht nachzufragen, wenn es ihm nicht erlaubt war.  
Er durfte keine Fragen stellen.  
Nur, wenn ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt worden war.  
Aber er mochte die Unbekannte, die er abholen sollte.

Julie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
Das Motorengeräusch machte sie ganz müde.  
Sie schloss die Augen und kurz bevor sie in einen leichten Schlaf fiel, fragte sie sich: Ob er wusste, wer sie war?


	4. I

*Rumps*

Unsanft wurde Julie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Ihr Kopf knallte gegen die Seitenscheibe. Die Road, auf der sie nun fuhren starrte geradezu vor Schlaglöchern und Kurven. Den Highway mussten sie wohl schon vor einer Stunde verlassen haben. „Autsch", grummelte sie, hielt sich den Kopf und blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie den Soldaten, der sich ihr zuwandte und sie wieder einmal anlächelte.  
„Wir sind ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde vom Camp entfernt", antwortete er ihr und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Eine. Halbe. Stunde. Dann würde sie am Ziel ihrer Träume ankommen. Juju wusste, dass es Frauen in der Army schwer hatten, sofern sie denn akzeptiert wurden.  
„Sir, in welcher Einheit dienen Sie?", fragte Juju und wandte sich dem Fahrer zu.  
„Ich diene der Easy Company. 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR, 101st Airborne", antwortete er ihr und sah sie an. Dabei fixierten seine Augen ihre.  
‚Verdammt, Juju! Du kannst dich jetzt nicht in den erstbesten Soldaten verlieben, der dir über den Weg läuft! ', ermahnte sie sich, lächelte charmant und guckte wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie freute sich darauf, ihren Onkel Robert wiederzusehen. Seit zwei Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Das einzige, was sie von ihm hatte, waren ein paar Bilder und die Figürchen, die er ihr zum Geburtstag immer schickte. Die Gegend wurde waldiger und schließlich gelangten sie auf eine Road, die zwar noch immer kurvig, aber nicht mehr von Schlaglöchern gezeichnet war.  
„Wir werden so in den nächsten 10 Minuten das Camp erreichen, Miss", entgegnete der Fahrer und legte einen Gang ein, beschleunigte und fuhr schneller.  
„Sie haben es wohl eilig, wie?", grinste Julie und lachte. Der Soldat erwiderte das Lachen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja. Unser C.O. hat für heute Nacht noch eine Trainingseinheit angesetzt"

Julie fragte sich, wer dieser C.O. sein würde, von dem der Soldat sprach. Anscheinend konnte er ihn nicht leiden, das verriet sein abgeneigter Tonfall ihr und auch seine Körperhaltung sprach Bände. Julie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die andere Personen anhand ihrer Körperhaltung, der Gestik und Mimik analysieren konnten und wussten, was genau mit ihnen los war. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte ihr Onkel sie in einem Brief gebeten, zu ihm in das Trainingscamp zu kommen und ihm bei der Arbeit zu unterstützen. Aber ein anderer Grund hatte noch in dem Brief gestanden. Und sie wollte wissen, warum. Der Jeep bog in die Camp Toccoa Road ein und fuhr zum Posten.  
„Anliegen?", wurde der Fahrer von einem anderen Soldaten gefragt.  
„Ich sollte den Neuen…", als er einen Blick zur Seite warf, „Die Neue abholen und hierherbringen" „In Ordnung. Fahren Sie weiter", kam die Antwort vom Posten und der Jeep setzte sich wieder mit einem brummenden Motor in Bewegung. Julie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus: Überall waren Truppen von Soldaten, die Marschübungen machten, den Trainingsparcours absolvierten, die Hütten reinigten oder anderen Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Sie fuhren an den Baracken vorbei, lange Hütten mit Fenstern. Es standen immer 11 Baracken für je 11 Mann in einer Reihe, davon drei Reihen gesamt. Im Gesamten gab es 132 Baracken. Je 3 11er-Reichen bildeten ein Quartier. Zumindest, dort, wo sie lang fuhren. Aber Julie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es bei weitem mehr Quartiere gab. Wenig später passierten sie den Appellplatz, wo gerade ein aufgebrachter Captain vor einer Truppe von Soldaten hin- und her marschierte und sie zu Ordnung und Haltung beorderte. Der Fahrer seufzte unmerklich.  
„Sie kennen ihn, Sir?", fragte Julie und sah den Soldaten an. Dieser nickte nur. Vor einem großen Gebäude hielt der Fahrer an, stieg aus, öffnete ihr die Tür und als sie ausgestiegen war, sagte er: „Willkommen in Toccoa", und reichte ihr den Rucksack.  
„Danke, Sir", antwortete Julie höflich und keine 10 Sekunden später kam auch schon Colonel Sink aus der Tür heraus.  
„Colonel", sagte Julie bestimmt und salutierte. Dieser lachte und dann fasste er sie an den Schultern und besah sie sich genauer.  
„Julie! Schön, dich zu sehen. Komm herein, wir haben viel zu besprechen. Ich hoffe, deine Fahrt hierher verlief angenehm?" und mit diesen Worten blickte er den Fahrer an, der untergebener maßen den Blick starr geradeaus richtete und Haltung annahm.  
„Ja. Es verlief alles bestens", antwortete Julie und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Dann folgte sie Colonel Sink in das Gebäude und hier in sein Büro.  
„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee oder Kaffee?", fragte er und deutete ihr, sich auf dem Sessel im Büro zu setzen.  
„Eine Tasse Kaffee kommt mir ganz Recht", antwortete sie und blickte sich im Raum um. Er war groß und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Tür stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus massivem schwerem Holz. Er war über und über mit Dokumenten bedeckt. Neugierig stand sie auf und warf einen Blick auf das oberste Dokument. Es war ein Schreiben für eine Beförderung. Für einen gewissen 1st Lieutenant Sobel. Sobel. Was für ein Name. Colonel Sink gab seinem Adjutanten ein Zeichen, dieser verschwand und Julie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Sessel, der dem des Colonels gegenüber stand. „Nun, Julie. Unsere Soldaten werden in den Krieg ziehen. In dem Brief, den ich dir geschickt habe, habe ich dir bereits mitgeteilt, dass…", begann Sink, wurde aber unterbrochen, als der Adjutant anklopfte und mit einem Tablett hereinkam, auf dem sich eine Kanne Kaffee und zwei Tassen, sowie ein Behälter mit Zucker befanden. Wortlos stellte dieser das Tablett auf den Tisch, der sich zwischen den Sesseln befand und schenkte erst Julie und dann dem Colonel ein. Anschließend verließ er wieder das Büro.  
„Nun, wie ich eben bereits gesagt hatte, die Soldaten werden demnächst ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ich habe von den Professoren an deiner Universität gehört, dass du eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungs- und Beobachtungsgabe besitzen würdest. Deine Professoren sind begeistert von deinen psychologischen Urteilen und haben dich mir ausdrücklich empfohlen. Deswegen habe ich dich hierher bringen lassen", sagte Sink und reichte ihr den Behälter mit Zucker. Julie nahm zwei Löffel Zucker, rührte in ihrer Tasse, und nippte einmal daran, nur um festzustellen, dass noch ein Löffel Zucker fehlte, ehe sie antwortete: „Das ehrt mich, Onkel Robert. Aber warum ich? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich im Krieg verhalten soll. Ich habe gerade erst 5 Semester absolviert. Wie kann ich der Army also nützen?"  
„Deswegen bist du hier. Du wirst hier in die letzte Trainingseinheit einsteigen, deine Sportnoten sind sehr gut, darum muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du keine Kondition hast, und dann anschließend mit den Soldaten, die verwundet wiederkommen, arbeiten und ihnen helfen, mit diesen Erlebnissen umzugehen. Außerdem sind deine Deutschkenntnisse hervorragend, sodass du uns als Dolmetscherin behilflich sein wirst. Morgen wirst du erfahren, in welcher Company du arbeiten wirst", sagte Colonel Robert Sink.  
„Also, du hast mich hierher geholt, damit ich mich auf den Krieg vorbereite, als Psychologin zu Verfügung stehe und als Dolmetscherin zwischen uns und den Krauts fungieren soll?", fragte Julie ungläubig. Insgeheim freute sie sich, dass sie ihrem Onkel von ihren Professoren empfohlen worden war, was sie wahrscheinlich nicht wussten, dass sie die Nichte von ihm war. Ebenso freute es sie, in der Army dienen zu dürfen. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Soldaten und das Militär gehabt. Der Colonel trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse, ehe er nickte.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Julie, stellte die Tasse ab und lehnte sich an. Dabei nahm sie den Raum unter die Lupe: Im Allgemeinen war er sehr schlicht eingerichtet. Würde man zur Tür hereinkommen, befand man sich direkt dem Schreibtisch gegenüber. Links neben der Tür befanden sich die zwei Sessel, sowie der kleine Tisch. Rechts der Tür war ein großes Bücherregal an der Wand befestigt worden, in dem sich Karten, Zeichnungen, Pläne, Dokumente und andere wichtige Unterlagen befanden. Über dem Schreibtisch und dem dahinterliegenden Fenster hing eine große amerikanische Flagge. Auch auf dem Übungsgelände befanden sich immer wieder Fahnenmäste mit der Fahne. An der Wand, an der die Sessel standen, hing eine alte Wanduhr, die leise tickte, darunter war ein Kamin, in dem Holz aufgeschichtet worden war. Die Wände waren weiß und durch die Fenster fiel sehr viel Licht in den Raum. Somit wirkte der Raum sehr freundlich.  
„Wo werde ich schlafen? Und woher bekomme ich meine Ausrüstung und dergleichen?", fragte Julie ihren Onkel und blickte ihn an. Colonel Sink fing an zu lachen. Dann antwortete er: „Die Army stellt dir eine eigene Baracke und um die Ausrüstung kümmern wir uns morgen" Sink stand auf, stellte seine Tasse ab und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Hier öffnete er eine Schublade und holte etwas heraus. Dann kam er mit einem Lächeln wieder zurück, öffnete das kleine Packet und holte zwei DogTags heraus. Julie stand ebenfalls auf und ließ sich die DogTags von ihm umlegen. Ihr Herz schlug laut und ihre Knie wurden weich.  
„So. Jetzt gehörst du offiziell zur Army. Die anderen Formalitäten klären wir ebenfalls morgen früh. Aber nun komm, ich zeige dir deine Baracke. Du musst sicherlich müde sein, von der langen Fahrt. Außerdem habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich", gab Sink wider und nahm ihren Rucksack. Als sie aus der Tür heraustraten, eilte augenblicklich der Adjutant auf sie zu und wollte dem Colonel den Rucksack und abnehmen. Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und trat näher an seinen Adjutanten heran, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser verschwand und er wieder mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln zu Julie zurückkam. Warum der Colonel wohl so lächelte?

Immer noch grübelnd trat Julie hinter dem Colonel aus dem Gebäude. Plötzlich hörte sie Hufgeklapper und als sie sich nach links drehte, sah sie den Adjutanten, der einen Friesen hinter sich herführte. Julie starrte ihn fassungslos an, blickte zu ihrem Onkel, wieder zum Pferd.  
„Ist der…?", fragte sie.  
„Ja. Ich dachte, dass es wichtig sein könnte, wenn wir dir ein Pferd zur Verfügung stellen", entgegnete Sink und lächelte. Es freute ihn, dass sie sich darüber freute. Julie ging langsam auf das Pferd zu und begutachtete es. Es war schön. Das Fell glänzte und deutlich zeichneten sich die Muskeln unter dem Fell ab. Es war ein prachtvolles Pferd. Bewundernd strich sie ihm über den Hals. Der Hengst beugte den Kopf zu ihr herunter und schnüffelte an ihrer Kleidung. Dann stieg sie mit einem Fuß in den Steigbügel, schwang sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah sie ihren Onkel an und dieser erkannte ihre stumme Bitte und sagte nur: „Um 6pm musst du wieder hier sein. Dann ist Abendbrot. Wir treffen uns wieder hier. Smitherson…", mit diesen Worten deutete er auf seinen Adjutanten, „Wird dir nachher zeigen, wo deine Baracke steht. Viel Spaß"  
Dann trat er an die Seite und Julie trieb das Pferd an. Der Wind fuhr ihr durch das braune Haar, die Nachmittagssonne warf ihre Strahlen auf das Camp, erleuchtete ihr Gesicht und ließ sie noch mehr strahlen. Sie galoppierte an verdutzten Soldaten vorbei und verließ das Camp. Ihr Weg führte sie auf einen Berg. Sie konnte spüren, wie das Pferd unter ihr arbeitete und genoss die Freiheit. Als sie ungefähr auf der Mitte des Weges war, kam ihr eine Gruppe von Soldaten entgegen, die in Sportkleidung den Berg hinauflief. Sie konnte hören, was sie riefen. Eine Männerstimme bellte: „WELCHE COMPANY SIND WIR?"  
Die Männer antworteten ihm im Chor: „DIE EASY COMPANY!"  
„WAS SIND WIR?"  
„EINZIGARTIG!"

Sie grinste und warf einen Blick in die Truppe. Verwirrt starrten die Männer sie an und einige hatten augenscheinlich noch die Luft, ein paar anerkennende Rufe und Pfiffe in ihre Richtung zu schicken. Sie sahen alle wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus. Gerade, als sie weiter wollte, erkannte sie den Soldaten, der sie abgeholt hatte. Es schien, als ob er sie gar nicht bemerken würde. Er starrte konzentriert geradeaus. Lächelnd trieb sie das Pferd wieder an, galoppierte auf den Gipfel, wendete den Friesen so, dass sie einen Blick auf das unter ihr liegende Camp bekommen konnte und dann stand sie einfach nur da. Schaute nach unten, sah, wie die Flaggen im Wind flatterten und dann hielt sie ihr Gesicht in die Sonne. Sie hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Ihr Herz raste vor Freude und ein Kribbeln fuhr ihr über den Rücken. Die Sonne wärmte ihr Gesicht und ihren Oberkörper. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und Julie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Es erschien alles noch so irreal… Plötzlich hörte sie ein schwaches: „HIHO SILVER!" und ein verschwitzter Mann im weißen T-Shirt und kurzer blauer Trainingshose kam hinauf, blieb keuchend stehen und zog eine Stoppuhr aus der Tasche. Julie wusste nicht weshalb, aber er war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Der Mann hatte schwarzes Haar, kurz, war braungebrannt und hatte ein längliches Gesicht, mit einer spitzen Nase und dunklen Augen.

Er starrte sie an.

Sie starrte ihn an.

Er starrte immer noch.

Sie nicht.

Dann kamen auch schon die ersten Soldaten herauf, schlugen mit der Hand auf einen Betonblock und drehten wieder um.  
„Los! Kommen Sie", sagte ein junger Mann mit kurzen rotblonden Haaren aufmunternd.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich den Tag nochmal erlebe, Soldat Wynn. Wir sind schon fast bei 25 Minuten. Das mag gut genug sein für den Rest des 506. Freunde, aber nicht gut genug für die Easy Company!", bellte der Mann mit dem schmalen Gesicht. Julie bekam Mitleid mit den Männern. Sie ließ das Pferd steigen, was in der Sonne ein bemerkenswertes Bild abgab, und rief: „Los! Ihr schafft das! Los! Los!"  
Angespornt durch die hübsche Unbekannte liefen die Männer mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein wieder zurück ins Camp. Julie verweilte noch etwas auf dem Berg, ehe sie das Pferd wendete und entspannt ins Camp zurück trabte. Hier angekommen, ritt sie im Schritt durch die Gassen, die die Quartiere und Baracken bildeten. Als sie wieder vor dem Gebäude ankam, in dem sich das Büro von ihrem Onkel befand, wartete schon sein Adjutant auf sie. Als sie abstieg, nahm er ihr die Zügel aus der Hand und übergab das Pferd einem anderen Soldaten. Dann drehte er sich ihr zu und sagte: „Kommen Sie, Miss. Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrer Baracke bringen. Dort können Sie sich umziehen und in 10 Minuten werde ich Sie dort abholen und zu Colonel Sink bringen"  
Zögernd folgte Julie ihm und dabei war sie sich den Blicken der Soldaten nur allzu sehr bewusst. Schließlich kamen sie an einer kleinen Baracke an, die als erste in der Reihe von 12 Baracken stand, in der die Lieutenants und Captains schliefen. Der Adjutant öffnete die Tür und überreichte ihr die Schlüssel. Juju nickte ihm zu und trat dann ein, schloss die Tür und dann packte sie ihren Rucksack aus. Auf ihrem Bett lag eine passende Uniform. Bewundernd strich sie über den Stoff und dann schlüpfte sie in die Uniform, setzte sich ihr Barrett auf und gerade als sie die Hand auf der Klinke hatte, klopfte es und als sie die Tür öffnete, stand der Adjutant wieder vor ihr.  
„Miss. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, Miss"  
Wieder folgte Julie ihm zögernd und sie kamen an Truppen von Soldaten vorbei, die Julie wieder beobachteten. Etwas mulmig zumute war ihr schon. Das musste sie sich eingestehen. Vor einem großen Saal wartete schon Robert Sink auf sie, der sie lächelnd einmal in die Arme schloss und dann mit ihr den Speisesaal betrat. Drinnen ertönte der Ruf: „Achtung! Der Colonel kommt!"  
Stühle rückten, Männerstimmen murmelten und dann, als sie eintraten, standen alle still. Colonel Sink lächelte und sagte mit lauter Stimme: „Steht bequem!" Augenblicklich standen die Männer schon deutlich bequemer und starrten sie an. Julie war das jetzt mehr als unangenehm und sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde und ihre Knie anfingen zu zittern. Langsam stellte sie sich hinter Sink und einem weiteren Mann, der das Zeichen des Majors trug.  
„Weitermachen!", rief dieser und die Soldaten setzten sich wieder, warfen aber immer wieder ein paar verstohlene Blicke auf sie. Auch ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen, in denen ein frecher Ausdruck lag. Er sah sehr sympathisch aus. Etwas verunsichert lächelte Julie zurück. Dieser grinste und stieß seinen Kumpel an.

„Will!"  
„Ja, Liebgott?"  
„Hast du schon die Neue dort drüben gesehen?", fragte Joseph, der häufig einfach nur Joe oder Lieb gerufen wurde, seinen Kumpel, der neben ihm saß.  
„Was? Wo?", ertönte William Guarneres Antwort und er blickte sich suchend um. Unauffällig deutete Liebgott in die Richtung, wo die Neue saß: Zwischen Sink und Strayer.  
„Wow. Was für ein Mädchen", fing Will an zu schwärmen. Jetzt wurden auch Donald Malarkey und die anderen aufmerksam. Aufgeregt redeten sie durcheinander und beobachteten die Neue.

Schnell schaute Juju woanders hin. Sie saß zwischen ihrem Onkel und dem Mann, der eben neben ihr gestanden hatte.  
„Verzeihen Sie, Colonel", setzte dieser an und blickte Sink an.  
„Bitte?"  
„Wer ist denn die reizende Dame hier in unserer Mitte?"  
„Das ist…", wollte ihr Onkel antworten.  
„Anderson. Julie Anderson", sagte Julie und lächelte charmant.  
„Robert Strayer", antwortete der Mann und hob die Hand zum Salutieren.  
„Wenn ich Ihnen noch etwas anbieten darf?", sagte er freundlich und wollte ihr Wein nachschenken. „Gerne", antwortete sie und hielt ihm ihr Glas hin. Strayer schenkte ihr nach und anschließend unterhielten sie sich.  
„Nun, Miss Anderson. Was verschlägt Sie hierher?" Sie blickte fragend ihren Onkel an, nicht sicher, ob sie es sagen sollte, dass sie seine Nichte war. Aber dem Kopfnicken konnte sie entnehmen, dass es in Ordnung wäre.  
„Ich bin die Nichte von Colonel Sink" Der Mann neben ihr, sowie die anderen Männer in ihrer Hörweite, obwohl Hörweite schwer zu definieren war, wenn man sich in einem Saal voller Soldaten befand, die aufgeregt durcheinander schnatterten, zogen hörbar die Luft ein.  
„Nun…", Strayer räusperte sich, „Das ist eine Erkenntnis"  
„Ich bin Studentin für Psychologie an der Universität in Georgia. Ich habe vor Kurzem das 5. Semester absolviert. Vor wenigen Wochen erhielt ich einen Brief von meinem Onkel, in dem stand, dass ich ins Camp kommen sollte, um mich auf den Krieg vorzubereiten, und als Psychologin, Ansprechpartnerin und Dolmetscherin zur Verfügung stehen soll. Und nun sitze ich hier", erzählte Julie ein wenig schüchtern. Strayer sah sie anerkennend an.  
„Meine Dame. Ich muss mein Barrett vor Ihnen ziehen", grinste er, stand auf, lüftete sein Barrett und setzte sich. Damit erntete er ein paar verwirrte Blicke von Kameraden. Auch der junge Mann sah wieder rüber und zwinkerte ihr zu. Julie lächelte wieder und warf ihm ein charmantes Lächeln zu. Colonel Sink und Strayer unterhielten sich über verschiedene Taktiken, Formationsmöglichkeiten und Ähnliches. Nach dem Essen verließ Julie zusammen mit ihrem Onkel und Major Strayer den Saal. „Miss Anderson. Ich muss mich wirklich für die nette Unterhaltung mit Ihnen bedanken", sagte Strayer und setzte sein Barrett wieder auf. Julie lächelte ihn an und dann sagte sie: „Auch ich habe zu danken, Sir" Und mit diesen Worten salutierte sie, drehte sich danach um und ging in die Richtung, wo ihre Baracke stand. Ihr Onkel begleitete sie.  
„Julie, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich glaube, mit dir hat die Army eine sehr wichtige Persönlichkeit gewonnen. Komm morgen so um 8am in mein Büro. Dann werden wir die restlichen Formalitäten klären. Um 6am ist Frühstück. Um 5am ist der Weckruf für die Soldaten", sagte Sink, während sie den Sandweg entlang gingen. Als sie vor Julie Baracke ankamen, sagte er noch: „Außerdem hast du Colonel Strayer, der ebenfalls eine wichtige Persönlichkeit für das Battalion ist, tief beeindruckt" Mit diesen Worten nahm er Julie in den Arm und drückte sie.  
„Danke, Onkel Robert. Er schien mir auch sehr sympathisch. Gute Nacht", sagte Julie, umarmte ihn ebenfalls noch einmal, ehe sie die Tür aufschloss und eintrat. Sie hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Colonels entfernen. Es war trotzdem noch hell, aber Julie als Julie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ, merkte sie erst, wie müde sie in Wirklichkeit doch war. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr: 8.13pm. Draußen hörte sie die Soldaten, die lachend an ihrer Baracke vorbeigingen. Der Ton ihrer Schritte ließ sie schließlich in einen sanften und ruhigen Schlaf fallen.

„Mensch Malark!", rief Guarnere.  
„Was?", ertönte die Antwort von dem Rothaarigen.  
„Pass doch auf, wo du hingehst"  
„Tu ich doch!"  
„Nein"  
„Ruhe! Sonst kommt 1st Lieutenant Sobel und…", weiter kam Carwood Lipton nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment kam 1st Lieutenant Sobel um die Ecke und bellte: „Nehmen Sie gefälligst Haltung an!" Augenblicklich standen die Männer still.  
„Sie haben zwei Minuten Zeit, um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen und dann werden Sie gefälligst den 12-Meilen-Marsch absolvieren! Weitermachen!"  
Die Männer grummelten, fügten sich aber und liefen im Laufschritt zu ihren Baracken, holten die Ausrüstung und standen wenige Augenblicke später in voller Montur auf dem Appellplatz. „Abmarsch!", bellte Sobel, der dabei war sich in seine braune Lederjacke zu zwängen, die er von einem befreundeten Marine geschenkt bekommen hatte. Man sah ihn nie ohne diese Jacke. Die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung, wobei viele der Männer Sobel vernichtende Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Wieso haben wir diesen Scheißkerl eigentlich abbekommen?", zischte Warren ‚Skip' Muck Alex Penkala zu.  
„Keine Ahnung. Möchte mal wissen, warum der eigentlich immer so scheiße drauf ist", kam die Antwort.  
„Das wissen wir doch alle", meldete sich George Luz zu Wort.  
„Er hasst uns"  
Einige der Männer fingen an zu lachen. Als die Soldaten nach einer halben Stunde wieder im Camp ankamen, waren alle mehr als müde. Und sie waren durstig. Es war ihnen verboten, aus den Feldflaschen zu trinken.  
„Lieutenant Winters?", keifte Sobel, gierig danach, einen Fehler zu finden, und mochte er noch so klein und unscheinbar sein.  
„Ja, Sir?"  
„Auf mein Kommando hin, werden die Soldaten ihre Feldflaschen auskippen!"  
„Auf Befehl des Kommandierenden Offiziers werden Sie die Flaschen auskippen!", rief Lieutenant Winters.  
„Jetzt, Lieutenant",  
„Auskippen!" Es plätscherte, als das Wasser aus den Feldflaschen lief. Aber dieses Mal verlief alles reibungslos, sodass Sobel, sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, keinen Fehler gefunden zu haben, alle ins Bett schickte. Erleichtert verließen die Männer den Platz und zogen sich in ihre Baracken zurück.


End file.
